The DigiCrystal
by FariyFlare
Summary: When a Gatomon take part in a ceremony to see who she will digivolve into, events take place. An Evil Digimon attacks disrupting the ceremony and causing many chain events to take place. What will happen to this Royal Digimon? Will she survive? Read and find out for yourself.


Sitting at a window looking out was a cat like creature Digimon, her name was Gatomon. This Gatomon was different from the others because her gloves was multi color with a blue crystal that was the symbol of the royal family in the digital world; she had two tail rings inside of one; and her stripes where different colors on the way you look at them. Just then an angel like Digimon named Angwormon with a blue crystal on her chest came into the room and walked up to the Gatomon sitting by the window. She put her hand onto the Gatomon's shoulder and said to her in a sweet voice, "My dear, it is time."

The Gatomon looked up at the Angwormon and replied, "Yes mother I know, I'm just taking one last look out the window before the ceremony."

The Angwormon smiled remembering the time when she too once sat there before the ceremony that was to come, "I understand what you mean, now lets go or we will be late."

The Gatomon got up and looked out the window then at her mother, "Ok mother, I'm coming," then she started following her mother out of the room filled with windows looking out in every dedication that they could show.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

On Gatomon's and Angwormon's way down the hall way to the digievolution room, Gatomon's twin brother Patamon with a blue crystal on it's forehead came up beside Gatomon and asked, "Hey sis, are ready to see which Digimon you will digivolve to?"

Gatomon shock her head still wondering which on will she become. For this type of ceremony, the princess, prince or both will stand in fount of different digieggs, the digiegg of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Miracles, Destiny, and last but not lest the Digicrystal which was a blue crystal that is on Gatomon, Patamon, and Angwormon, but was a bit bigger then the ones on them but was about the same size as the other digieggs. In this type of ceremony the digieggs will chose how which one of the will digivolve by floating up from their spots and flying towards them.

"I have no idea ether for which one I will be, there so many that I may became. I just hope I will become something awesome like our big bro," Patamon told her.

Gatomon nodded and started to think about their brother and how not so long ago a ceremony happened for him to, to see who he will become. Their older brother was a Veemon with a blue crystal on his chest. When his ceremony happened the Digiegg of Courage came floating up from it place among the other digieggs and came to him making him digivolve into a Flamedramon. But the funny thing was is that he waned to become a Flamedramon from the start, so she guess that the digiegg somehow felt what he wanted and came to him. "I hope I become something awesome too!"

Angwormon laughed a little bit and said, "I know that each of you will become something amazing, awesome and strong too."  
The two of them smiled to their mother knowing that she was right and that no matter what they will be something amazing, awesome and strong. Gatomon saw the ceremony room's doors just up ahead and said to her brother, "No mater what, we will still be the same as we once were and we will become something that we always wanted to be without knowing it."

Patamon nodded to his sister, "Yes that is true, and soon we will find out who we were meant to be."

Gatomon nodded back and then they said nothing more knowing that their time as being a Gatomon and Patamon were maybe almost over and they want to enjoy being what they are for the last few minutes before the ceremony. Soon they were at the ceremony room's doors, and beyond that the digieggs, and beyond that, their future.

* * *

 **This is something I wrote a long time ago, that I somewhat forgot about. And when I saw it I started to wonder, "Mmmmm, maybe I should post it here and see what people would think of it." So if you guys like the first chapter of The DigiCrystal, I will come up with the next chapter for it. Oh, and the Gatomon design in this is mine so copyrighted to me I guess.**

 **Digimon does no belong to me even though I love it. Maybe I should send in some characters in to get ownership of it. Bill? Dan Phantom? Danny Phantom? Megaman? Make a wish when Desiree is around?**

 **This was written on Novenber 22, 2013, so I guess it been awhile since I took a look at it...**


End file.
